


Wet Wet Wet

by DieAstra



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Ed and Kelly get wet.





	Wet Wet Wet

**Author's Note:**

> At New York Comic Con Jon Cassar said the crew will get wet in the next season. I didn’t want to wait that long so here is my take on it ;)

It had been one of those weekends that were simply perfect. Ed and Kelly had been home at the same time, which rarely happened with both of them having busy careers in the Union. The weather was perfect too and so they spent a wonderful afternoon wandering around Central Park and finally sitting down on the lawn for a picnic.

They talked, they laughed, they kissed and just enjoyed each other’s company which they had missed for so long. The sun was getting down and night set in, but they barely noticed as at midnight it still was warm enough that you didn’t even need a jacket.

While they were slowly walking back through the dark and now mostly empty park Ed mused again what a lucky guy he was. He couldn’t wish for anything better than to be married to this woman.

While he was deep in thoughts he didn’t pay attention for a moment and the next thing he knew, “this woman” was laughing at him from the inside of a fountain.

“Ed! Come in! The water is wonderful! It’s not cold at all!”

She had taken off her shoes, pulled up the seam of her skirt a bit and was walking around in the water.

“Kelly! What are you – Kelly! Come out! It’s not allowed, you know that!”

Maybe Kelly shouldn’t have had that last glass of wine. She was more than a bit tipsy. Ed sighed when he got closer. He tried again.

“Kelly, really! What will people think!”

She giggled. 

“There is nobody here! Now come in!”

Ed realized she would not come out by her own, so he had to go in anyway. Sighing again, he took off his shoes and rolled the pants of his jeans up till over his knees. He was thankful that nobody was seeing how ridiculous he looked. Then he climbed over the edge of the fountain.

Kelly was right. The water felt indeed nice. After this long hot day that his poor feet had spent confined in sneakers, it was an incredible feeling to wriggle his toes freely in the water. For a moment he forgot why he had gotten in and just enjoyed the feeling.

The water was bubbling a bit, it almost felt like being in a whirlpool!

Suddenly he had a handful of water in his face. Blinking, confused, he saw Kelly running away after she had thrown it at him. Okay, if she wanted to play like that, she could get it! 

He ran after her, not too quickly though as the ground of the basin was made of tiles and he was afraid of slipping. They ran around the fountain in the middle, changing directions several times, trying to splash water at each other until they both were drenched considerably, clothes clinging to their bodies.

Finally they were out of breath and Kelly allowed herself to be caught into an embrace and long hot kiss.

Hmmm, that felt nice. Ed pushed a wet strain out of her face. 

That’s when they heard it. Someone was yelling in the distance. A woman.

“My purse! He got my purse! Stop him!”

Ed turned and tried to see where it came from. Then he spotted a man running right towards them on the walkway that was lit with lanterns. Their fountain laid in the dark so they were unseen by the thief.

Ed planned to use that to his advantage. He quickly looked around for a weapon – any weapon – but all he saw was their now empty picnic basket. He carefully got out of the basin and quietly grabbed it. It wasn’t much but it was reinforced with a bit of metal to make it sturdier so hopefully would pack a punch.

“Ed”, he heard Kelly whisper behind him. “Be careful!”

He nodded then quietly waited for the thief to arrive at the right distance. He quickly stepped out of the shadow and hit him over the head with the basket so hard that the thief fell down and stayed motionless.

Ed quickly checked whether the young man was alright. He wasn’t hurt seriously, just had knocked the wind out of him. Then he took the purse that clearly was a woman’s purse. The woman it belonged to finally caught up with them. She was over the moon.

“Thank you, thank you so much! You’re a hero!”

Ed tried to get out of her embrace. He felt uncomfortably. She was such a nicely dressed elderly woman, and here he was dripping all over her. But she apparently didn’t notice. She just went on to tell her story while still gasping for breath in between words.

“He came from behind – and then he just grabbed my bag – I tried to hold it tight but finally had to let go – thank God you were here at the right time!”

And then all of it again from the beginning.

In the meantime, more people had arrived at the scene and Ed instructed them to call the police and keep an eye on the guy. Then he excused himself and made his way over to Kelly who greeted him with a kiss.

“My hero!”, she giggled.

Yes, definitely more than tipsy. Time to get out of here before police arrived and asked some seriously uncomfortable questions. He already could hear sirens in the distance.

They walked into the opposite direction, doing the last bit of their way home on Segways that you could rent everywhere. While they got home quicker that way, the airstream also meant they felt quite cold when they finally arrived in their apartment.

Ed was shivering considerably and he worriedly noticed that Kelly’s lips had turned blue. Time to get out of their sticky clothes.

“Hey, Kelly, why don’t you take a hot shower to get you warmed up again?” 

Ed reinforced his point by starting to unbutton Kelly’s blouse. The task wasn’t made any easier by her still trying to kiss him all the time. Apparently him playing hero had earned him a few points in her book. 

Finally she stopped the kiss but only to say, “I have a much better suggestion for you, Ed Mercer. Why don’t you join me under the shower? You are just as cold as I am. I can hear your teeth chattering.”

All things considered, Ed thought, that wasn’t a bad suggestion at all, and he scooped Kelly up in his arms to carry her to the bathroom.

*****

A hot shower was something he really could use right now, Ed thought while he was treading water, trying to keep his head high enough to not swallow too much of the stuff. It was getting harder and harder. The stinging cold made his feet and arms numb and he was pretty exhausted by now.

And cold. Had he mentioned that he felt cold? It engulfed him, grabbed his body from all sides. There was no respite from it. Stubbornly Ed fought on.

In the beginning he had been trying to dive and open the door but all his efforts were for nothing. The door could not be opened from the inside.

The room was filling up quickly, his head already almost bumped the ceiling. He estimated he had ten more minutes before air ran out. He had called the Orville for help but then lost contact so he only could hope it would come in time.

_‘Hurry up Kelly’_, was his last thought.

The End


End file.
